royalchaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Date Event
' The Date Event ' Open at 21:05 daily 'Outlines' At the Date event, the first place of Favor rank will have a private date with emperor/princess. The ranking is decided every day at 21:00 and the date event starts at 21:05. You can get Favor Points through 3 methods: Chat, Flirt and Gift. Complete Banquet Events to get required materials for Chat, Flirt and Gift Apply items as indicated by the emperor/princess to complete the date event, and then claim your rewards! 'Introduction' Dating event is one of the three most famous ongoing events in Royal Chaos. Players who rank the 1st place in favor ranking will be granted a private date session with the emperor or princess. Other participants will also be granted with wonderful themed rewards. How to get Favor Points to roar this session? Players can get Favor Points by 3 methods, which are Chat, Flirt and Gift. 1) Chat Entering the Accompany interface, click on the lovebird on the upper right of the screen to start chatting with the emperor/princess. You can choose any topic you’ll like to start and the emperor/princess will respond differently based on your choices. You can get more favor points if you respond the questions tactfully. 2) Flirt You will need to gain the favor of the emperor/princess by touching them according to their hints to fill the favor progress bar for getting the rewards. The hint that the emperor/princess gives you is the clues of which spot you should touch, e.g: hand, shoulder and etc. The progress bar grows every time you guess the hint correctly, you are passing the challenge if the bar is fully filled in 60 seconds. 3) Gift Chatting and flirting are limited everyday, if you’ve used up all the chances given, sending gifts to the emperor/princess will be the only way to get more favor points. To send a gift, simply click on the gift button and choose the gift you would like to give to the emperor/princess, then you will get your reward . Some specific materials will be needed to proceed the above sessions, you can get the materials from the Banquet events. 'The Banquet' The Banquet brings you into all kinds of external dating events, and you need to select proper clothes based on the scenarios to get high costume scores, you will be rewarded with different items according to your scores, such as Gift Coins, Date Crystals, Enhance Stones, EXP Pills and Shard Chest. If you pass a designated stage, you will also get a date card as a prize. Once you’ve collected enough favor points, you will have the access to the date event. 'The Date Event' It is held every day at 21:05 server time. There will be a pop-up notification during that time asking if you would like to join the event. You can also access to this event from the Battle tab, under the storyline button, or from the Agenda tab. The top favored will be in a bathtub at the beginning of the event. Press the relevant buttons according to what the characters says. For example, if they say “I need more hot water to sooth my body”, press the Hot Water button. There is a 20 seconds cooldown, so you have to wait until you can proceed to the next one. Fulfilling the wishes of the top favored player will grant you points at the scores bar near the top of the screen. You can tap to open the treasure chests when you reach the designated points. The second part of the event is the makeup session for emperor/princess, which has the same concept as the first session. Players need to apply the makeup as indicated by the character. Finally, player and the emperor/princess will be having their date and watch the fireworks together. Tap on the firework icon to get points to fill up the bar at the bottom. The cool down time is 5 seconds after each tap. Once the bar fills up, bubble hearts will appear on the screen. Tap on them and you will receive gold and ingots as rewards. Category:Guides&Walkthroughs